


A Safe Harbour

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Drama, F/M, Post-Divorce, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sakura get lost in the sea of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Harbour

She hit the table with her head. Several times.

One,two...Seventeen. eighteen,nineteen.

He was gone. He was really gone. He was gone only for five minutes, but she knew it was forever.

Ino said to her she don't would chain herself to an unhappy relationship, and chain Sarada to a disappointing father figure. The fact was, Ino herself felt the same away with Sai.

They were almost synchronized divorces, like a crazy, harmonized dance of doom.

Except that Ino let out a breath of relief when she realized she was single again...and still young to pursue another man.

Sakura, by another side, felt like half of her wanted to go, half of her didn't want to.

But the half that wanted held the half didn't want down, and nobody saw what was happening inside her mind: half of her breaking like a statue that slowly shatters before exploding in thousands of pieces.

She acted calm and collected on the outside, and the half that still wished for him waited for the moment he said "no", or "I love you", or for him to cry and beg for her to accept him back.

No, that didn't happen. He was cold. He was indifferent. He established that Sarada could visit him every two weeks. And he left on Sakura's hand a valuable check, saying it was for her as a gift for raising their daughter.

She almost felt like a whore.

And putting all of the few things he had on a bag, he exited her life.

She hit the head on the table again.

Realizing that tactic wasn't working, to whatever end she was seeking, Sakura went to the bathroom.

She stripped herself nude, and touched and felt every part of her body.

She knew she wasn't perfect. Not only of body, but of mind. She knew she could be unbearable.

But in the deepest part of her heart, she tried to eliminate all the flaws she could, trying to make herself the perfect woman for him.

He was her compass, but now he had left, and she was like a lost ship in the deepest blue sea.

And in some way, she had to take her daughter in some direction. She only wished it wasn't a bad direction.

The water fell over her, and she felt the fresh past of her marriage with Sasuke become cold. Soon would be distant, and maybe one day she would extract a good memory out of it, but only the fresh future interested her now.

Like a snake, that discards her old skin in favour of a new one.

* * *

People have layers. People are deeper than they seem to be. But they try to appear simple. They try to appear inoffensive, or aggressive, or smart, or dumb.

But like an iceberg, the deepest, often disgusting, often sad, often terrifying,often only depressive side of their beings lays below, waiting for an opportunity to surface.

And if you don't knows what is about to happen when you see it, if you don't know what lays below, the deepest part of them may shock you. May even disgust you, disgust you to such a certain degree that you will only want to get away while tears appear out of your eyes.

Both of Naruto's kids were out of their house. Himawari on the Academy, Boruto on a mission.

Naruto surprisingly managed to finish his job early thanks to a smaller schedule than usual, because of many genin teams being on long-term missions. One hour earlier than usual, in fact.

To his surprise, the door was locked. Naruto had the key anyway, but Hinata never locked the door, and that alerted him to something... out of ordinary.

He opened it silently and slowly, waiting for an enemy to attack. It was the only reason he could think of to be the reason that the door was locked, to attack him when the invaders saw the door moving.

Nothing. Nobody. No attack and no enemy visible.

However, soon as Naruto entered, he heard some distant sound.

It seemed to be Hinata.

Naruto never was the stealthy type when he was young, but maturity came with advantages. Advantages like rationalizing that anyone who attacked his house would be incredibly dumb...or incredibly smart, and a ninja should always expect the worst.

Naruto managed to crawl all the way to the source of the sound, his and Hinata's room. The door was slightly open, and now Naruto could easily hear the sound as Hinata loudly moaning.

Naruto almost laughed, but decided to contain himself, because he knew what Hinata probably would be doing, and would love to caught her on the act.

Six months ago, he had bought anal beads, dildos and egg vibrators to Hinata of several sizes. She almost died of embarrassment, and asked Naruto why so much. He only said he wanted to test and see Hinata's reaction to each one of them, and do a "double penetration" with her.

At first Hinata was reluctant to use them, but with Naruto guiding her hand and often masturbating in front of her to get her to use the toys, she soon became addicted to them, and now all the sex she had with Naruto was a "double penetration".

Naruto had no doubt in his mind that Hinata was having a "DP".

He got up, grabbed the handle of the door and quickly opened the door, allowing him to have a full-view of what was happening in the bed.

"Ha! I caught you..."

Naruto's pupils almost immediately dilated when he saw what was happening in his bed.

Hinata turned towards him, and her eyes showed despair as she desperately tried to came up with an explanation.

"Naruto! Naruto, I..."

But her mouth closed as a unholy sensation coming from the deepest of her loins ran through her whole body, throwing her inside a sea of filthiness and lust.

"I'm cummiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hinata's "lover", a giant dog that seemed to be one of the Inuzuka's ones, didn't even notice Naruto, and continued to penetrate her pussy without rest, while licking her boobs with his oversized tongue. And not content with that animal's dick, Hinata had put three love eggs inside her anus, vibrating incessantly.

She quickly moved her hand to grab the remote control to shut off the eggs so she could concentrate enough force to repel the dog, still feeling the orgasmic vibrations, but by this point Naruto had stormed off the house, at the same time shocked, disgusted and ashamed.

* * *

Kiba jumped from building to building, heading towards the Uzumaki's residence.

He licked his lips thinking of the first time Hinata asked to be fucked by one of his dogs.

The truth was, Hinata had become addicted to even more deeper and incessant penetrations since Naruto began to use toys on her, and when she saw one of Kiba's dogs mating with a female in the middle of a reunion of the Leaf's veterans of the Fourth War, she masturbated to them, imagining a giant canine fucking her pussy.

Kiba caught her on the act, and made her confess that she wanted to feel the same thing as that bitch, and gladly helped her in taking a massive dick up her pussy several times later.

She moaned and trashed around like an animal without fail, what greatly aroused Kiba, that took photos and recorded videos of her.

When he had accumulated enough material to make a porno franchise out of it, he would blackmail her into sex with him, and then into divorcing Naruto, finally making her his prisoner, his bitch.

But when he arrived the Uzumaki's residence that day, he found a crying and desperate Hinata, that threw herself into his arms, trying to use Kiba as a lifeboat on a senseless, storming sea.

He soon understood what happened despite Hinata's confusing speech, and while she cried over his chest, he smirked, because she had delivered herself to him, as a gift.

* * *

"You are disgusting" were the last words Naruto said to Hinata, before the civil judge stamped the papers.

He then raised from his chair and walked away from her, from the building and from a more-than-a-decade old marriage.

Naruto never considered himself a romantic, but in his mind always floated the image that one true love existed in this world for him, one soul he would love forever.

For a lot of time he thought it was Sakura. But when Hinata came and Sakura began to date Sasuke(for a certain definition of it), he grabbed herself to her.

But now, the act he have seen have disgusted him to such an extent he not only wanted her away from him, but away from his kids.

He giggled acidly in his walk back to home thinking in how he have joked once that Hinata should have a good relationship with animals to end on a team with Shino and Kiba.

Acidly.

He arrived home, where a nine-years old Himawari ran towards him, a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes, and screamed again and again at him, asking why she couldn't see her mother.

Hanabi, that Naruto allowed to take care of his daughter while he was the divorce audition, looked at him with eyes that showed understanding towards his actions.

Everyone who needed to knew about the fact was informed. Shikamaru and Temari, who were shocked to see Naruto hitting their door with force when he had no idea of what action take, and the most important members of the Hyuuga clan that Naruto knew that would try to take his kids away from him if the divorce occurred normally. And the ANBUs, that after laughing five minutes straight realized that the story was true and swore to never tell anyone about it.

With the support of the Hyuugas, Naruto was given all the power over his children, and Hinata had no right to visits.

Shikamaru had a talk with the Inuzuka in general, including Kiba's mother, that showed disinterest and almost no shame about what Kiba had done.

Now Shikamaru had a new theory of why Kiba's father ran away. The whole family was...eccentric like Kiba.

Hinata was turned into a outcast by the Hyuuga, and now lived with the Inuzuka.

Naruto and Shikamaru decided with a coin if they would tell Tamaki about what happened. Not because about what was right or wrong, but if they should expose themselves to the shame of telling the story. They felt a bit amoral about it, but Kiba openly said he was only helping Hinata. As sick it was, he wasn't cheating his wife.

The coin decided for the silence, and they made a mutual pact of loyalty to never tell the embarrassing story for anyone, anywhere, no matter how hard they were asked.

"Why why why why why why why why why why why!? I love mommy! Why you stopped loving her? Why I can't see her? Why why why why why why!?"said Himawari, punching her father in the legs again and again, crying endlessly.

Naruto knelt to try to hug her, but she ran away to her room, passing Hanabi with anger on her eyes.

Hanabi folded her arms, leaning against the yellow wall of the kitchen.

"She will get better. It's like someone dying. Negation is the first stage."

Looking at his arms, immobilized in the middle of the movement of hugging, Naruto answered.

"I know, but it don't makes this any less painful. You know, I never had parents, but this is that part in the movies where parents say 'you will understand when you grow up', right?"

Hanabi turned her face to her left side, looking at the refrigerator but most likely reflecting about the past.

"I wished my sister had understood when she grew up."

Naruto was confused.

"Uhm?"

Hanabi turned towards Naruto, who was looking at her with doubts.

"It's a Hyuuga thing. Kids must be raised with discipline and severity, otherwise they will not be able to stand up to their duties, both as shinobi and as members of the clan. You..."

Hanabi sharpened her vision towards Naruto.

"You spoiled her, didn't you? That's why she thought she could get away with everythin..."

Naruto's face began to contort into an expression of unbelief and rage, before the door suddenly opened, and Boruto screamed towards Hanabi.

"You have no right to talk to my father like that!" said the screaming blonde.

Taking one of her strands of hair out of the front of her eyes with her right hand, Hanabi answered.

"You're a foolish,childish boy that is all talk and very little business. At least your father only seemed like that at your age. Remember these words before screaming at me again".

Hanabi then leaved the Uzumaki's residence, slamming the door shut, leaving the three Uzumakis to their own fates.

Turning towards his father, Boruto made the only question he could think of that wasn't related to Hinata.

"What we're gonna eat for dinner?"

"Ramen."

Not a very surprising answer.

* * *

The following day was Saturday.

Naruto wake up very tired.

Nightmares involving dogs barking at him was not a good thing.

Still half-sleepy, he walked through the house to scream at Himawari and Boruto to wake up, and went to the bathroom.

After he came out, to his surprise, only Boruto was on the outside waiting for him to come out.

"Where's your sister?"

Boruto looked confused, then turned in all directions, realizing what had happened.

Naruto got irritated. Maybe she was deliberately not obeying his orders now, despite coming for dinner yesterday?

"Go call his sister. We're gonna have a talk."

"Dad..."

"I'm not gonna scream at her Boruto. It's not like that."

The boy ran to his sister's room, and came back screaming.

"She isn't on her room!"

Naruto put his hand on his head, almost deducing where she went.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of the way between his house and the Hyuuga's district when Sakura appeared out nowhere with his child in the street, accompanied by Sarada.

"Ahn, did you lost a cute little girl?" said her, happily, holding Himawari's head with her hand. She was still on pyjamas.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"How did you?"

"Actually another shinobi caught a little Hyuuga girl walking on her pyjamas and left her on my care because there aren't a lot of little girls with this fox whiskers and he thought she was sick or something. A lot of people don't pay attention to your family's...special appearance and recognize them. However..."

Sakura took a pause to look into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, you woke up recently, didn't you? You took a shower, but..."

She looked to the ground, in a expression of disbelief, while Naruto looked away,embarrassed.

She then turned, very serious and angry towards the blonde ninja.

"Naruto, look around. It's nine at the morning. The kid should have eaten her breakfast already. Did you drink a lot after your divorce audience yesterday?"

Naruto turned his head to the side.

"You have no right to ask about my life" said him, angrily.

Sakura opened her mouth in shock, and put her hand on her chest.

"What!? Am I like, your best friend! Well, best girl friend..." said her, astounded.

Sarada smiled, and soon plans began to form in that fervent young mind. Deciding to not waste time, she opened her mouth.

"Do you need help taking care of your children and you, Lord Hokage? We have a very large house, full of empty rooms for all of you! Laundry, food, cleaning? I'm sure my mom can do aaaaaaaaaaaalll that!"said her, putting her arms on her mom like selling a product.

Dumbfounded, Sakura turned towards her daughter, then turned around Naruto, with his hand on the chin, thinking of the proposal.

Naruto then put his left hand on his hair, just like Sakura did the same with her right hand.

"Well..." said Naruto.

"I can be annoying, demanding and act like a dictator" said Sakura, trying to bring up her flaws.

"I can be annoying too, and dirty and dumb." said Naruto, also trying to bring up his flaws.

The silence remained for a few seconds, until the lighting hit both heads.

Naruto knew Sakura.

Sakura knew Naruto.

Their flaws, their qualities, their personalities, very little was hidden between them.

And they could stand that and surpass these differences when needed.

"I already know that" said the two, in unison.

"So we have a deal?" said Sarada, giving her falsest and the same time most sincere smiled while keeping her eyes closed.

Naruto and Sakura looked toward her, suspicious of her intentions, but shaked their hands anyway, sealing their accord.

"It's a deal" said Naruto.

"It's a deal" said Sakura.

"As friends." talked Naruto.

"Roommates even." talked Sakura.

"Like...brothers" spoke Naruto.

"Like the twin brother I never had." spoke Sakura.

"Like the twin sister I never had."

"But you had that jutsu..."

"I have no sister!"

"Ok..."

* * *

Naruto, of course, slept in a separate room from Sakura.

Sarada, of course, knew it don't would be so easy.

She wasn't doing that because she liked Naruto in special.

She did that for her mother.

It was ridiculous to the point of being depressing, but Sakura cried every night while dreaming and Sarada could hear her whispering Sasuke's name.

She hated it, hated, hated it. Hated her mother would suffer like that.

She wanted her to be happy. She wanted her to truly be happy again.

Ok, the Uchiha thought, no one could be happy all the time, but at least she wanted her...to not feel alone.

And maybe, just maybe, she wanted a brother.

Or a sister. A cute little sister she could hug to death, and teach to be a ninja, and of all the things that she thought that older siblings did with younger siblings.

Himawari, however, wasn't what she imagined of an younger sister.

She was mostly angry all the time, and talked back to everyone else with anger.

She really wasn't content with the divorce of her parents, and Naruto's clones often grabbed her trying to go to the Inuzuka's household and delivered her on Sakura's house.

Months passed, and despite trying to make Naruto and Sakura go into "dates" that Sarada pretended that weren't dates, nothing worked.

Then one day Himawari came screaming from the bathroom saying she was bleeding.

At the moment, Boruto, Sarada and Himawari were alone at home. Naruto was in the office, and Sakura was in the hospital.

Boruto fainted("all that bloooooooooood" were his last words before falling back head first on the floor) and Sarada had to carry his body to the nearest soft surface, the sofa, and had to improvise using one of her own tampons, though Himawari was smaller than her and it didn't exactly fit in.

"Aaaaaand we're finished...for now. Tomorrow me or mom will buy one of your own size. No need to worry, ok? All women suffer with it". said her, as she lowered the  dress of the little girl, that was lying on her own bed.

"But why?" asked Himawari.

Sarada stopped in silence.

She looked around, realizing the world around her.

The walls were painted blue, and when she looked to her left, she saw a stuffed elephant.

_She is a child. She is a child that suddenly grew up._

She touched Himawari's left thigh with one hand, adjusted her glasses with the other, and began to explain.

"You see Himawari, we're...mammals. And, like other mammals, there's a point where we go from puppies...to adults. But unlike any other mammals, we take a looooong time to get to that point".

"So?"

"You're not mature yet Himawari, but your body is beginning to mature. What just happened was that your body began to mature. He prepared for you to get pregnant...and you didn't, so your body discarded everything he formed in the last weeks so you could have a baby."

Himawari opened her mouth, impressed.

"But...how I could have got pregnant?"

Sarada adjusted her glasses and arrogantly began to explain.

"Well, that's the part where your father and all of the fathers of the world get involved. You see, when..."

Sarada stopped herself. The words weren't coming out of her mouth. She simply couldn't properly explain human reproduction to Himawari from where babies come from.

That's what you reader was probably thinking, but it was only that the most fortunate of the phenomenons happened in that exact moment.

Naruto and Sakura were both in the door of the room, trying to know why Boruto was unconscious the sofa.

Sarada gave a smirk to himself and adjusted her glasses, knowing the exact combination of words that would get Naruto and Sakura in the bed.

* * *

Sakura didn't felt so nervous since the time Naruto was dying on the middle of the Fourth Ninja World War.

Yes, not even her actual first time with Sasuke could be compared to that.

Because that time there was no audience.

Sarada had convinced the two that only a live demonstration of how humans make babies would satisfy Himawari's curiosity, and prevent her of getting accidentally pregnant by some "profiteer".

Naruto and Sakura slowly got undressed and got naked on the front of the two young girls.

Himawari was astonished when she saw that both adults had lengthy pubic hair, with Naruto being dark-blonde and Sakura dark-pink to the point of looking purple.

Both laid  on the double bed that used to be Sasuke and Sakura's, with Sakura on the bottom and Naruto on the top, while Sarada were on their knees from the size opposite to the door.

Naruto's cock didn't even need a little stimulation to get erect. No, it wasn't only erect, he was very erect.

Sarada flat out grabbed Naruto's cock and began to explain to Himawari about the organ.

"See Himawari? That's a man's cock. It gets bigger when they get excited over a girl. It grows because it's filled with blood".

"Da-da-da-da-da-dad is excited about Sakura?" said Himawari, astonished.

Naruto and Sakura gulped at the same time, but Sarada explained it to Himawari the best way she could.

"When they see a cute woman's body, man get excited. Isn't my mom..."

Sarada moved her mouth to Himawari's ear.

"Cute?"

Himawari nervously answered, almost stuttering like her mother while looking at Sakura's naked body.

"Yes, she's very cute".

Then Sarada let go of Naruto's cock, making him let out a sigh of relief, and moved her head towards Sakura's pussy, and then she spread her wet and fleshy pussy lips so Himawari could see it.

"And this is a woman's pussy. This is where a man must insert his cock. Every month, more or less, a woman releases an egg and her body suffer alterations to shelter a baby. If a woman don't have sexual relations while the egg can be fertilized, they have a menstruation like you did. But if a man inserts his cock..."

She looked towards Naruto, breathing deeply while a drop of sweat ran on his forehead.

"I don't think I..."

"It's ok. It's for the sexual education of your daughter."

"But it is..."

"I know, Sasuke was here before or some of that boy/man talk. But I cleaned it very well, can't you see? There's no trail left of him. And honestly, the last time was more than ten years go. You can almost say..."

Sakura turned her head away from Naruto, seemingly embarrassed.

"I'm virgin again."

Naruto expired deeply, and in one movement entered Sakura's vagina, making her moan in delight.

"Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Naruto inspired deeply, feeling Sakura vagina's walls press his cock.

When he looked down, Sarada was looking straight towards him, licking her lips and basically daring him to go further with her eyes.

In a mix of anger and sheer need of proving himself to Sasuke's daughter, Naruto penetrated Sakura again and again in a fast pace, making Sakura moan every time.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hah,hah,hah,hah,hah,hah,hah,hah,hah,hah,ha!"

Sarada's hands were on her mother's thighs, spreading her legs to make Himawari see all the action on close-up.

"Do you see it, Himawari!?" said Sarada, in a excited tone, not hiding even a little a perverted grin on her face as she made Naruto's daughter watch all that perverseness."This is how we are made, or at least almost each everyone. Boys stick their cocks inside girl's pussies again and again, and you know what? It's one of the best things ever! Soon you will want to do it either, or maybe you already want?" said her, turning to the blue haired girl, that hugged herself trying to understand that strange sensation of her stomach and in her loins.

Sakura soon went from moaning to screaming. She put her arms on her head, and seeing Naruto's horny face with its own pervert grin, made an urgent urge.

"Naruto, please, stop, or you're gonna cu..."

Sarada interrupted her.

"Cum inside her!" screamed Sarada.

"What?"

"You've always wanted to do it, didn't you, you bastard! Since you were genin!You're a perverted, dirty and sick individual who must have been always imagining my mother's pussy since you're eleven! So c'mon, prove you're a man!Make a baby inside my mom! Give me a sister, a brother, and more important of all, give this sick whore CUUUUUUUUUM!"

"Sarada, what you're...HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM I'M CUUUUUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Sakura screamed like she was being murdered as she came,while Naruto closed his eyes and came like a bomb inside her pussy. Her womb was filled to the brim with cum and Naruto kept pounding, driving her even more insane.

Naruto took off his cock, still with cum covering it entirely, and passed his finger by the nose, making a gesture of "work done".

Both him and Sakura's chest arched back and forth, and they looked straight at each other.

Sakura felt something beating inside her chest. Some uncontrollable feeling, some kind of heat.

It's not that she now wanted to fuck with Naruto endlessly, until she died of pleasure . It's that she wanted to hug him, touch him, feel her flesh fuse with him and never let go of him.

For years, she clenched to Sasuke's heel, seeking acceptance. But in Naruto's eyes, she saw he only wanted for her to say "yes". An "yes" that he waited for more than twenty years.

And she felt both sad and happy. Happy because she was gonna give him all that he wanted. Sad because she couldn't have done it sooner.

Then she  kicked Naruto in the face, making him drop on his back in the bed, scaring both of the other girls.

She clenched her teeth in rage, foaming at the mouth.

"Stupid Naruto, I hate you!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Inspired in ideas given to me by Hanmac. I would never created this fanfic otherwise, so I thank him for giving me inspiration. **  
**


End file.
